Sun! Sea! Extreme Speedos!
by RYOHEIXYAMAMOTO
Summary: Here's the story I've promised! With more weehee! content, a short story, and...some hahas to go! updated 2/1/13. :)
1. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

As I've promised, more RyoxYama fics up after it hits the 10th review, no? Haha. Thanks a million for the massive support since Inner Conflict. ;D Well, one of the reviewers apparently, guessed my gender. :O annnnd, he got it correct. Haha. The cat's finally out of the bag now. Yup, that's right. I'm a guy. :O! haha. It's no biggie anyway. :D The reason why it's so damn difficult for me to churn out fics like these, if you think in uhhh, more "haha" terms, you should understand. :] Anyone watched Ichiban Ushiro No Daimaou? Loved Akuto[haha, hot!]. :D Bleach was also beginning to show more Ichigo flesh, too[sexxxaaaay. Finally, some pics of Ichigo topless!]. :D Opps. Seems like I've ranted too long already. Time for: "Sun! Sea! Extreme Speedos!"

A big thankyou to all!

Arigato Gozaimasu!*90o Bow**

-Story continues from 'Training', however, Tsuna and the others don't really know yet.

Enjoy!

*Ouch. Hurt my back.

**And if you thought living with Ryohei and Yama-chan was fun, wait till you see what happens when Ryohei keeps dragging moi all the way to the zoo just to fight the polar bears, and with Yama-chan teaching me how to play baseball with his, "Yeah, just like that! Gyunnnn-bah! And that's what you call a homerun!"

P.s: What's smut?

What's OOC?

HAHA. I don't really know what all these mean. o.o


	2. Startling Revelations?

Tsuna's house

"Kaa-san! I'm home!"

"Oh? Tsu-kun, I've made some pudding, it's right in the fridge! Take it to cool off."

"Great! Just what I needed to cool off." Tsuna rushed to the fridge, grabbed the pudding and sat down.

He lifted his fork and clamped down.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIII!" He screamed.

"Yi-taitaitaitaitaitaitaitaitai!"

Apparently, before Tsuna could grab a bite of the cool pudding, Reborn whisked it away by using Leon as a fishing rod.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn munched on the pudding nonchalantly.

"Reborn! Why did you eat my pudding without asking?"

"You were too slow. Now stop complaining or I'll eat the rest."

Tsuna immediately gobbled the pudding down and ran upstairs.

The minute he put down his bag, Lambo barged in together with I-pin.

"Matte, Lambo! That's my candy! Give it back!" I-pin squealed.

"Nanny-nanny-poo-poo! I'm not giving it back, it's mine!"

The two ran rounds around Tsuna, making him dizzy.

"Alright now, stop running around already!" Tsuna was desperate.

He grabbed both of them, and moved them outside, and fell on his bed with a "thud".

"It's so hot today…I'm so tired…"

Reborn then entered.

"Dame-Tsuna! Get up! I forgot something important that we have to do today!"

He grabbed Tsuna's schoolbag and gave him the 3hits bag combo.

"AHHHHHHHH! I'M AWAKE, I'M AWAKE!"

"We're going to the beach today. So get ready your stuff and let's go."

"WHAAAAT? It's so hot…"

"That's why we go to the beach today. Vongola style volleyball."

Oh great. Somehow, he knew that this volleyball match, wasn't going to be one normal match.

At Ryohei's house

Tsuna pressed the doorbell.

He silently hoped that Ryohei wasn't there, so he could talk to Kyoko.

"Oh. Hi, Tsuna-kun. What are you doing here?"

"Oh..H-hi, Kyoko. Was wondering if you would like to come to the beach with us? Onii-san's included."

"I'll be sure to go. But Onii-chan's at Yamamoto-kun's house right now. Why don't you go find him at his sushi shop?"

"Oh. Ok. I'll be back to fetch you!"

"See you later!"

At Takesushi[upstairs]

"Ahhh. Sen-AHH-pai…. Mmm-mmph!"

Thrust after thrust he went, drilling his juicy cock into Yamamoto.

"Extreme. Didn't know you could be so tight even after I've fucked you so many times before."

Ryohei's abs heaved. His hands held tightly onto Yamamoto's back, with Yamamoto straddling onto his hips.

"Faster, Senpai-ahh-Senpai, harder! Please…"

Ryohei thrusted deep and hard, one of his hands then moving to Yamamoto's neglected erection.

Yamamoto moaned.

"Ahhh-Senn-paii-ahhhhh! Please…ahhh-mmmmph!"

Ryohei, using his thumb, rubbed over the slit of Yamamoto's mushroom head, sending jolts of electricity up his spine.

Cum leaked from the head, and Ryohei smothered it all over Yamamoto's body.

Then, he started to pump the long cock in time with his thrusts.

"Mmph! Mmph! Ahhh! Ahhh-Yamamoto-ahhh!"

"Sen-ahhhh-pai, ahhh!"

Yamamoto's long cock shot jets of cum, spurting like a mini fountain, his inner muscles clamped tightly around Ryohei, making his cock twitch and erupt cum, filling Yamamoto from within.

Ryohei then took his cock out of Yamamoto. His thick juicy cock was still standing.

"Whoa, senpai. Nice straw you have there. Still standing even after that. Lemme relieve you of it."

"Nnnngh-nnngh." Ryohei moaned.

Yamamoto cupped Ryohei's balls and started to caress them, while his mouth licked the delicious mushroom head in front of him.

"Haaa-ahhh. Haaaa-mmmph!"

Yamamoto swallowed Ryohei's cock whole and started to bob up and down, making Ryohei's inner coil tighten.

Yamamoto then used his fingers to reach up and pinch one of Ryohei's nipples, making Ryohei moan.

He sucked long and hard, bobbing up and down. Ryohei then opened his eyes to look at Yamamoto. The scene was too sexy for him to bear. He then bucked his hips upwards to get more of that hot wetness, and that slick tongue that twisted around his cock like a serpent.

Yamamoto was doing it so extremely well, he was lost momentarily in bliss. Yamamoto's slick muscle then entered his slit, wanting to get more of Ryohei. Then, Yamamoto, while torturing Ryohei with his blowjob, used his fingers and entered Ryohei's hole, making Ryohei moan.

"Ahhhh-Yamamoto-nnngh..!"

He couldn't hold it in anymore.

He was being split into three parts at one time. One was on his nipple, the other was on his cock and the other one was in his hole.

"I'm extreme cumming-nnngh-ahhh!"

Ryohei's cock twitched with every jet of pure white cum it shot.

Some splashed onto Yamamoto's face, some onto his body, and some leaked out from his glistening mushroom head.

At this time, the door opened.

**HIYA PEOPLE. WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT? GIMME IDEAS! THIS TIME THE FIC'S ABIT SHORT COZ I HAFTA SPLIT IT INTO DIFFERENT CHAPS, BUT I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT. HERE'S THE REQUIREMENT FOR THE NEXT CHAP: 12 VERIFIED REVIEWS! ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ARE WELCOME. BUT, HOWEVER, THE COUNT WILL ONLY START WHEN THERE ARE VERIFIED REVIEWS!**

**IF IT HITS ABOVE THE TARGET, I'LL GIVE YA GUYS A BIGBIG SEX SCENE WITH RYOHEI AND YAMA-CHAN!**

***CAN SOMEONE TEACH ME HOW TO PUT PICS HERE? I'VE GOT THIS PIC OF YAMA-CHAN TOPLESS AND IT'S REAL GOOD FOR THE EYES. :D BUT IDK HOW TO PUT IT HERE. D: SO SOMEONE…HELP?**

**AT LEAST IF I SHOW TO YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAP, THERE WOULD BE MORE ROOM FOR BETTER FANTASIZING***

SIDE STORY

Ryohei :"Whoa. Lanhei sure is extremely hyped."

Yamamoto: "Haha. He's always been like that."

Lanhei:" Hmmm. I know! Ryohei-nii! How about chocolate cream and honey in the next one?"

Yamamoto:"Uhh, you know..playing with food just isn't good, you know?"

Ryohei:"Hey! Extreme idea! Yamamoto! Let's try it!" *Runs towards him*

Yamamoto:" Huh? Senpai, you don't wanna. Please?" *gives billion dollar smile+classic sweatdrop*

"Then I'll try it on Lanhei then. C'mon! Don't be such an extreme sissy!"*Runs towards me*

Lanhei:*sweatdrops*

"ACCCCKKKKKK! YAMA-CHANNNNNN~~~~~~!" *gets kidnapped by Ryohei*

"Okay. That's the end! Please review and review!" *Yamamoto flashes billion dollar smile*

P.S: Lanhei's my middle name. :D *currently being tortured by Ryohei's choco and honey*

*AAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…*

*nnnnnnghhhhhh! ARGH! STOP LICKING ME!*

"SOMEONE, !"

*What will happen to me? And what will happen to them? Find out in the next chapter of Sun!, Sea!, Extreme Speedos!


	3. Author's Note2

Author's Note

Yama-chan:" Hi guys! Apparently, Shion-chan is out for the moment… Haha. So I'll be taking over this comment-tary or something like that…"*scratches head*

"Sooooo. Uhhhhh. What am I supposed to say here?" *Looks at script and gives that super cute confused look*

Shion-chan(Me):"Uggghhhh… Yama-ya-ma-chan…"

"Oh, hi! You've recovered? Haha." *Gives a pat on the back*

"Th-thank you. O-ok.. You're sup-supposed to give a highlight of wh-what exactly ha-happened in the last chapter.."

"Ohhhh! Ok." *Flashes his billion dollar smile*

"Oh-kay. Eh, in the last chapter, we-"

Ryohei:"!"*rushes into the room*

"Oh, hi, senpai. Looking for Shion-chan?"

"WHERE'S SHION?"

"Oveeerrrr-there." *Flashes billion dollar smile*

"AH! SHION, YOU FEELING BETTER?"

"After what you've done?"(Please refer to the reviews to get a rough understanding)

"WHAT? JUST A LITTLE FUCK HERE AND THERE IS EXTREME TRAINING!"

"Extreme-my-foot. Y-you sh-should know that I-I'm not suitable for this kinda stuff."

*Gives me a whack on the back*

"I-I-…." *Silence*

"Annnnywaay. Shion-chan has passed out again. Oh well. He'll recover. Hahaha."*flashes billion dollar smile*

"Okay. Continuing with what I said just now, apparently, in the last chapter *blushes* we had a little action and a little *blushes* smut here and there, and someone opened the door while*bends head down a bit and scratches head, and blushes*we were at it. What do you think will happen next? Find out in the following chapter!"

"OI! SHION! SHIIIOOOONNNNN!" *Ryohei shaking lifeless body of me*

*"Oh yea, before I forgot. You guys didn't really adhere to Shion-chan's 12 VERIFIED REVIEWS thingy… But he said since you guys were such great supporters, he wouldn't mind even if it didn't reach the target. So he wrote another chapter! This time, the target needs to hit 25 reviews!" –Yama-chan


	4. SmutSmutSmutSmut!

The door slid open.

In the closet, Ryohei and Yamamoto huddled together tightly and laid as further into the closet as they could, in order to prevent each other from falling out.

The room was still freshly scented(?) with the smell of body liquids, and sweat.

"Oh.. No one's here."

Tsuna then closed the door and left a letter on the sushi counter, to inform Yamamoto of the volleyball match at the beach. (and of course, Ryohei was here too, but he didn't really know.)

"Phew." Yamamoto slowly crept out of the closet with a sigh of relief.

"Woah. That was extreme. I think I'd better get going now. Wouldn't do if people found what extreme training we've been doing here."

"Sure. See ya."

They locked into a deep embrace, and exchanged several bouts of tongue fights before Ryohei left.

Yamamoto then went to take a bath.

The water gently flowed down, caressing his every muscle.

The caramel nipples , still hard, glistened as if they were coated in honey.

Yamamoto's hands slowly went down to his cock, slowly caressing the rod and the balls beneath, lubricating them with soap.

His hands stroked the long rod, and massaged the balls beneath.

"Ahhhhh…" He moaned.

Then, grabbing the shampoo, he rustled his limp, black hair and started scrubbing.

Arching his back, the sight of Yamamoto bathing was a sight to behold.

Then, flushing away the shampoo on his hair with water, he used his fingers and caressed slowly, his pert caramel nubs that were so evidently hard, and moved down to his cock, where he started to slowly fondle it, sending trails of electricity up his spine.

Then, it slowly grew in length, and with the gradual growth, his hand became faster.

Recalling how Ryohei had sucked his cock and pumped it so hard that he came so violently, he slowly gained more and more momentum.

"Ah..ah…ahhhh…" Moaning softly, he slowly whispered,"Ahhhh..Senpai…."

Then, one of his hands went up to his honey coated nipple and he started to twist it, with every twist sending jolts of electricity down to his cock.

"Ahhhh…ahhhhhhh…Senpai….AHHHHHHH!"

He became faster and faster, and his thrusts in the air slowed down as his cock slowly pulsed jets of cum onto the floor. The vein on the underside of his cock slowly pulsed and his cock twitched violently when he gave it one last stroke, arching his back beautifully, and came with the cum splashing all over the wall.

"Haaa….haaa.."

After cleaning up the remnants of the stuff in the room upstairs, he went to sleep.

_An orange headed guy appeared In Yamamoto's dream._

_Yamamoto approached him._

"_Hi. You are?"_

"_Ichigo .Ichigo Kurosaki."_

_He wore a pair of semi-transparent speedos, not to mention the fact that it was also wet._

_*Salivating*"I'm Yamamoto. Wanna, go for a ride?"_

"_Sure…I'll let you ride me…"_

_The orange headed hunk slowly moves his hands down to his speedos, and pulls down the useless piece of clothing._

"_Like it? It's your personal lollipop. With orange hair for deco, too. C'mon. I know you wanna suck it."_

_Ichigo used his hand and slowly swayed his cock from side to side._

_Yamamoto gulped._

_Then, he walked over to Ichigo's cock and bent down._

"_Ahhh…"_

_He opened his mouth, and Ichigo slowly pushed the length into Yamamoto's mouth._

_He cringed._

"_Ahhhh!...ahhhhh,fuck yeahhhhh!"_

_Yamamoto slowly deep throated Ichigo, forcing his cum to slowly flow out like milk._

_Licking his lips, Yamamoto got up from his position, and forced Ichigo's head onto his long cock._

"_Ahhhh…AHHHHH!"_

_Ichigo gave Yamamoto's cock a good hard stroke and made his cock swish all around._

_Then, he bent down and started to suck it hard, making slurping sounds._

"_Ahhhh…Suck it ha-ah!-harder…Ahhhhhhh….Ahhhh!"_

_Then, Yamamoto's cock pulsed jets of cum into his mouth, and Ichigo spat some of Yamamoto's cum and rubbed it onto his steel-hard cock. His cock stood like a vanilla candy cane standing with orange candy floss._

_Then, Yamamoto slowly lowered himself onto Ichigo's cock, allowing the tight ring of muscle to slowly accommodate the candy cane into his asshole._

"_Ahhhhhh…haaa.."_

_He slowly moved up and down and started to ride Ichigo's cock, which elicted several cries of "Fuck yeah, ahh, fuck yeahhhhh..." from Ichigo._

_Yamamoto used his hands and started to pinch lchigo's nipples that were hard and oh-so-tantalizing._

_Ichigo arched his back, and moaned loudly._

_One of his hands crept downwards to Yamamoto's cock._

_He timed his strokes so that with every stroke, Yamamoto would clamp his cock in tight embrace, sending jolts of electricity down his spine._

_The faint slapping of hips against ass became evidently louder, and the rocking got faster and that embrace got tighter._

"_Ahhhh,, fuckkk yeahhh…I'm gonna cum.."_

"_Ahhh….haa…..haa….Me-ahhhhh…too….."_

_Then, Ichigo slowly gave Yamamoto's cock a hard stroke, sending the cock into a frenzied motion, spilling cum all over Ichigo's face and chest._

_Yamamoto's inner walls also clamped hard on Ichigo's cock, and forcefully made the candy cane spurt out its vanilla syrup,filling him from within._

"_Haaah….ha…."_

"_Ahhhh….Fuck. Let's, do it again…"_

*RINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG*

Yamamoto woke up.

His bed sheets were stained with cum.

"Oh well…Looks like I've overdid it ."

DAY OF THE VONGOLA STYLEVOLLEYBALL MATCH

"Lambo-san's going first! Nyehnyeh I-Pin, I'm going to race you to see who gets into the water first!"

Lambo grabbed his Gyudon shaped float and ran off.

"No fair, Lambo! Waiiit!" I-Pin squealed, and grabbed her mini Ramen float and chased after Lambo.

"You guys! Stop running around!" Tsuna barked. "Hey! Come baccccck!"

He too, went running after the two little kids, but then, (it was just so coincidental that a rock emerged out of nowhere and made Tsuna fall and roll all the way into a snack shop.

*Boom**Bang**Pow***

"Idiot Tsuna. Always as useless as ever. Anyway, let's not care about him. Yamamoto, call the other guys to change into their swimwear first. I'll be waiting at that spot where it's close by the empty space there, which will be our volleyball court."

"Righty-o, kid."

Yamamoto gathered the guys and went off to the changing room.

"I'm so hyped for that volleyball match! I'm gonna make the Tenth proud!"

Gokudera went into the cubicle and came out in a split second.

"Wow, Gokudera, you change fast…" Yamamoto's eyes widened in surprise.

"Of course, baseball idiot, I'm the right hand man of the Tenth! I must be quick and ready at all times!"

After talking, he rushed off into the distance, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

"I'm going off too." Hibari dressed Hibird with a swimming cap, and went out.

"Oh, ok.." Yamamoto looked around.

*RIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP*

He turned around in surprise at that loud ripping sound.

Ryohei had just ripped his clothing off and stood almost naked in front of Yamamoto.

His chiseled body was revealed by the T-shirt that was ripped into half, showing off his chest and the well-defined eight pack. His shorts were gone, and in place was a pair of bright red boxers. His cock was thick, and the shape and outline of it was evidently shown by the tightly hugging boxers.

"EXTREME STRIPPING! AH! YAMAMOTO! WHAT YOU LOOKING AT?"

"Eh. Nothing much. Haha." Yamamoto chuckled. He stripped himself of his shirt and his shorts, leaving only a pair of translucent but almost transparent pair of boxers on.

"Say…" Ryohei slowly inched closer to Yamamoto from behind."I want you. Now. Extremely."

"Wh-whaat?" Yamamoto looked flustered, and blushed beetroot red. "W-we can't do it now. People m-might be w-watching…ahhh…."

Ryohei's calloused fingers reached Yamamoto's nipples where he pinched them, making Yamamoto moan.

"N-not n-now-AHHHHH!"

Ryohei's other hand had already crept into Yamamoto's boxers, and had already tightened his grip on his cock, where it was beginning to harden.

"Ahhhh…haa…..B-but-AHHHHH!" Yamamoto muffled a weak protest. Saliva slowly inched down his chin. His eyes were half-lidded with lust.

Ryohei bit down onto Yamamoto's earlobe, slowly chewing it, making Yamamoto pant and moan in small huffs and puffs.

"I don't care… I must extremely want you right now. I'm extremely hard."

Slowly, they shifted from a standing position to a leaning on the wall position inside a cubicle where there was no one nearby.

Ryohei then shifted Yamamoto so that he was leaning on the wall, while Ryohei himself was facing Yamamoto.

"Ahhh….Please….Ahhhhh…" Yamamoto pleaded.

Ryohei didn't answer. He ground his hips against Yamamoto's, bringing both of their hardened cocks into contact, only separated by two pieces of flimsy fabric.

Ryohei then invited Yamamoto into a deep kiss, his hands slowly inching his way down into Yamamoto's boxers, and gripped his ass. He continued with his grounding, making Yamamoto cringe at the pleasure of it all.

"Mnnnmmmm…." Ryohei hummed.

He sucked onto Yamamoto's tongue, and licked the inner cave of Yamamoto's mouth, savouring the sweet caramel taste that was inside.

Gripping Yamamoto's ass harder, and grinding his cock deeper and closer with Yamamoto's cock, Yamamoto was suddenly lost in the overall pleasure and drowned in ecstasy.

"Ahhh…haa…..ahhhhhhh…."

Ryohei then slowly moved down to Yamamoto's nipples.

He grabbed two small bottles of chocolate and honey from his pockets.

"Wh-what a-are you-Ahhhhhhh….." He was cut short when Ryohei sucked onto one of his nipples.

"I'm gonna try an extreme experiment. It's gonna extremely make you enjoy the process." He looked at Yamamoto with lust-filled eyes.

Squeezing some chocolate onto Yamamoto's left nipple and honey onto his right nipple, he started to suck the chocolate covered one.

"Ahhhhh…ahhhh…ahhhh…" Yamamoto moaned and panted.

Ryohei sucked and bit onto the nipple, and started to suck it harder.

"Ahhhhhh! Haaaa…haaa…." Yamamoto gave a loud moan, and saliva slowly inched down his jaw.

Ryohei then moved to Yamamoto's right nipple, of which the honey was already flowing down to Yamamoto's hips.

He suckled on the nipple as if it was a straw, and slowly savoured the sweet honey taste in his mouth, and bit on it, making Yamamoto moan loudly.

His hand which was at Yamamoto's ass, slowly prodded two fingers at Yamamoto's entrance.

"Ah…ahhh!" Yamamoto gave a small gasp, and moaned when Ryohei's fingers entered him, and moaned even louder when Ryohei's mouth bit and chewed on his nipple.

Then, Ryohei went down to Yamamoto's cock, which was almost at its limit.

Slowly pulling down the brim of the boxers, he revealed the prize that was hiding inside the clothing.

Wet with precum, his hand slowly pushed the skin back to reveal a glistening mushroom head.

"Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhh…..ahhhhh!" Yamamoto moaned as Ryohei stroked his cock, and prodded at his prostrate .

He just couldn't hold it in any longer. He had to cum.

Ryohei then sensing that Yamamoto was about to cum, he immediately started to push the whole cock into his mouth, pumping vigorously and sucking on it, bobbing his head as he went.

"Ahhhhhh…Sen-AH-pai….AHHHHHH!"

With one final prod at his prostrate and one final pump, Yamamoto shot his cum into Ryohei's mouth, filling it to the brim, causing some of the cum to flow out of his mouth.

They engaged in one deep kiss, and Ryohei allowed Yamamoto access to his mouth, allowing him to taste himself.

Yamamoto slowly savoured his taste and started to lick Ryohei's lips, and kissed and licked Ryohei's jaw, making Ryohei slowly opening his mouth.

He licked and sucked at his jaw, making Ryohei moan.

Then, his tongue continued its onslaught, and went down to lick Ryohei's adam's apple, biting and sucking at the flesh.

"D-Don't leave any marks..ahhhhh…"

"I won't." Yamamoto whispered into his ear.

Ryohei's hands were still at Yamamoto's ass, groping, and making Yamamoto moan.

Yamamoto jerked suddenly, and made Ryohei's hands leave his ass, and onto his head.

Then, Yamamoto slowly licked the contours of Ryohei's chest, slowly savouring his honey nipples, and sucking on one, making Ryohei moan and pant.

"Ahhhh…Yama-AHHHHH….moto….AHHHH….."

Then, he went down, and started to drizzle honey onto Ryohei's abs, and licked clean each and every one of them, giving Ryohei's abs a sheen to them.

Then, he gripped the rim of Ryohei's boxers, and slowly pulled them down.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh….C'mon.. Suck it… I cannot extremely wait –Ahhhhh…a-any-m-more….."

Ryohei then used a hand and pulled down his boxers enough to reveal his balls, pubic hair and the large prize that was seemingly unable for Yamamoto to swallow.

Ryohei then grabbed Yamamoto's head and forced his head onto his cock, forcing him to bob his head up and down fast and hard, making Yamamoto go,"Mmph-mmph-mmph-mmph.."

Ryohei closed his eyes in escstasy, and relished the sensation.

He bucked his hips repeatedly into Yamamoto's mouth, and Yamamoto sucked hard and long, making Ryohei grunt and moan.

"Ahhhhhh…AHHHHHHH…HAAAA….."

Yamamoto's tongue entered Ryohei's slit, and travelled deeper into the slit, making small pearls of precum slowly flow out of Ryohei's cock.

Ryohei's abs heaved, his chest expanding and contracting.

Yamamoto then moved downwards, making Ryohei grunt and moan in disapproval.

"Ahhhh…con-tinu-e-ahhhhhh….."

Yamamoto opened his mouth and started to juggle Ryohei's balls in his mouth, sucking them softly and slowly, making Ryohei moan even louder.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhh…..AHHHHH!"

Ryohei couldn't hold it in any longer. His cock tightened, and cum came spurting out as if it was a fountain and spilled onto Yamamoto's face.

Yamamoto then licked the cum off his mouth, and started to suck on Ryohei's cock, which was covered in cum.

"Ahhhh…S-sto-stop it…S-stop-AHHHHH!"

Ryohei cummed again, and directly into Yamamoto's mouth.

Yamamoto swallowed the cum, and sucked his fingers.

"Ahhhh…haa….haa….Senpai… Let's do it later..haa…haa…after the match."

"Haaa…aa…Sure. Extreme sweaty sex. Good training." He grinned.

After they cleaned up themselves, they went out for the volleyball match.

**Okay guys. Here's the latest chapter! Tell me what pairings you guys want for the volleyball matches and I'll try my best to accommodate to your needs, and wants! :) Was that enuf smut for ya? And.. I still need someone to help me with that Yama-chan pic…**

**Side Story**

Shion: "Oh hi, Ryohei-Nii. Who you looking for this time?"

Ryohei:" Uhhh. I EXTREMELY FORGOT!"

Shion:"Ok… Was it about me or Yama-chan?"

Ryohei:"Eh. I think it's about Yama-chan. Where's he? I wanna screw him. I've been feeling so full lately, I need release."

Shion:'So lucky it isn't me.'*thinks aloud*

Ryohei:"Ah. Don't worry. Later this week I need you to help me… release my extreme load." *Grins*

Shion:"Okay…"*sweatdrop*

Yama-chan:"Hi! I'm back from grocery shopping-"*flashes billion dollar smile*

*Ryohei grabs Yama-chan by the hand and rushes upstairs*

Shion:"That was fast." *sweeps fringe and dusts clothes*

*THUMPTHUMP*

"Ahhhhh….ahhhhh…ahhhh!"

"Ahhhh..so tight….extremely tight…Ahhhhhh…."

*moaning and thumping sounds increase*

Shion:" Eh! Don't overwork him! I need him for my next chapter!"

"Ahhhhh, Senpai! Faster...ahhhhhh...faster..."

*Sounds increases tenfold*

"Ahhhhhhhh….AHHHHH!"

Shion:"Oh boy."

Thanks so much for reading my fics! I'll try my best to do better ones! Except that… I like smut. So yea. Smut filled chapters.. on the way… sorry if you don't like smut. D:


	5. AN 3

A/N

Hi guys. I'm back after a long period of hiatus. OKAY. HERE'S THE MAIN IDEA. I'VE BEEN ACCUSED OF TRYING TO INCREASE MY REVIEWS WITH MY ANONYMOUS REVIEWS. Ok. Here's the thing. I reply through reviews, because not all of you guys have ff a/cs, and it makes it easier to converse through this system, no? It is very ludicrous to actually be accused of such an act. I mean, I didn't really deliberately want my reviews to increase through this way, no? ok. End of story. In this here's latest chapter of, Sun! Sea! Extreme Speedos!, I will be entering as an OC. Ok. Just for you guys to fantasize this OC, (which apparently, I do not have these features,) he is about the height of Ichigo, hair's the same as Ryohei, that hunky hot bod of Grimmjow , and those sexy legs of Ichigo. I'll make it easier so that you guys won't have a tough time fantasizing. Ha. Eyes like Ryohei, cept, Blue, and other facial features are like TYL Ryohei. He'll be entering as Shion, which I'll put as 'I'. Man, this is gonna get difficult to write. :O Ok. He'll be torturing Ryohei, and Grimmjow. You guys, thanks for your support!


	6. Lil' Teaser!

Here's a lil teaser! (has nothing to do with the main storyline)

*Ryohei peers over my shoulder*

"Hi, Nii san. Ready for some.. fun?"

"What? TRAINING? OF COURSE!"

*I grab my thorned whip*

*using swift movements, I bind him to a steel table, hands and legs binded to the table surface.*

"Uh, Shion, wh-what are you doing?" *cold sweat*

"Taking..revenge."

I whip his clothes, ripping them to tatters and leaving Ryohei in rags, with his prize under the cover of a yellow, translucent speedos.

My fingers slowly creep under the yellow covers, one finger slowly creeping into the hole of that thick rod.

"A-ah! Ah-ahhhhhh! Shion…A-ahhhh!"

Precum slowly flows out, and I lick the essence off my fingertips.

Slowly, I pull down the yellow speedos, and the thick cock stood up right in a crown of black cotton candy.

*Ryohei twitches and moans*

"Ahh-ahhh! Plea-Please…! AH!"

I harshly bite onto the mushroom head, sucking it slowly, savouring the taste. My tongue played with the slit, entering it with darting movements.

"Ahh! Ahhhhhh!"

"Please…Uhhh-ahhhhh!"

One hand moved up and stroked the caramel nipple, and pinched it. Rubbing it slowly in my fingers, my right hand pulled the nipple in small movements.

My left hand moved to that tight ass, groping the tight muscles, and slowly creeping down to the hole between.

"Ah!Ahhhhhhhh!" Ryohei moaned, his ring of muscles expanding and contracting, engulfing my fingers.

I continued bobbing on his thick juicy cock, his juices slowly flowing out in drops, my hands kept busy by his nipple and his hole.

My left hand slowly dug into the hole, hitting the wall of slick muscle inside.

"AHHHHHHH! Shion…please….AHHHHHH!"

I scraped at that wall several times, making Ryohei buck his hips, his cock hitting the back of my throat. My right hand groped his large chest, twisting his nipple in quick movements.

I continued sucking on his cock, his chest heaving up and down, and his hole awfully hot and wet.

My left hand slowly came out of the hole, and my mouth leaving his cock with a wet kiss.

"Ahhh! Ahhh…Shion.." Ryohei moaned, wanting more.

I prepared my cock for entry, kneeling with my knees apart on Ryohei's heaving chest, I straddled his shoulders, and lifted his head, and thrust my cock into his mouth. His tongue slid out like a dog's, and cold sweat sliding down slowly at the side of his forehead. He slowly received the cock into his mouth, and I closed my eyes, savouring the pleasure.

His sucked, and licked it with pleasure, my hands pushed his head forward, and I thrust my hip forward, making Ryohei engulf the whole juicy cock, making him gag.

His half lidded lust filled eyes were cloudy, and wanting more.

I thrust harder, and he gulped the cock countless times.

Then, I felt my muscles slowly tightening, and with a splash, I unleashed jets of cum over his sweaty face. His mouth opened in anticipation, tongue sliding out, and my cum splashed onto his face, several landing on the sides of his cheeks, and one jet landing a horizontal line with a bit in his mouth, some on his nose, and the rest on his forehead.

Several more jets shot out, and I emptied it all into his mouth.

He twirled the cum in his mouth, and slowly let it overflow.

The cum slid down onto his neck, caressing his skin.

My cock was still standing after that.

"Ahhhhhh….ahhhh…" Ryohei moaned.

Then, I slid down to his hole, my cock slowly propped at the side of the table.

I thrust harshly into his hole, with him moaning and shouting with gasps of "Ah!"

Then, I slowly lowered myself and two hands on his chest, and groping the two hard pecs, with my fingers fiddling with the nipples.

My tongue led the way into Ryohei's mouth, allowing Ryohei to suck on it, and trails of saliva slid down the side of his face.

My hips thrust relentlessly into his hole, hitting the wall repeatedly.

"Ah-AH-AHHHHH!-ahhhhhh.."

He gasped, moaned, gasped, and moaned.

Finally, with one last thrust, his ring of muscles closed tightly around my cock, and jets of pure white cum smothered my abs and his.

I released deep into him, and removed my cock.

The cum slowly dripped out from his hole, and I lay flat on Ryohei, his cum attaching us together.

I kissed Ryohei on the lips, and lay still for awhile.

"That..that..was..extreme."

"Glad you know it. Now you should know how I felt."

"Let's do it again?"

"Maybe later. Haha. I got a story to write."

"Extreme."

This was a little teaser. HAHA. Wait for the next chapter!

NOTE: This is only the A/N. Please do not faint until you see the next chapter. I'll bet you'll get nosebleeds, erections and sudden rushes of blood. Please live until the next chapter! :D


	7. The Beginning

A/N: Sorry guys if the description in this story is too simple and suckish and all. Was doing this in the middle of the night but I thought, well, excuses are excuses so here's another smut scene.(I have totally no idea how everything always tends to have a smut scene. Damnit. I'm addicted to writing smut already.)

The Beginning.

Reborn leapt nimbly onto the tall referee's chair, wearing a cute little pair of red white striped swimming shorts. Leon transformed into a tiny green whistle, and Reborn held it in his baby hands.

Reborn:" Okay, there will be two teams, one consisting of Ryohei, Yamamoto and Hibari, while the other will consist Dame Tsuna, Gokudera and… oh. I think we need one more player."

Reborn looks around and stares at the girls.

"Anyone of you girls wanna play?"

Haru:"No thanks. We're gonna build sandcastles with Ipin! You guys go on ahead."

"Oh. Hmmm. Let's see."

There was a glint in Reborn's eyes.

Tsuna notices Reborn, and begins to think. "I wonder what he has up his sleeve now… I'm dead."

Tsuna panics silently.

Cold sweat slowly slides down the side of his face.

Gokudera gives Tsuna a reassuring slap on the back, causing Tsuna to cough.

"Jyudaiime, don't worry! As the right hand man, I will score and win for you! You will not have to do anything. Just sit back and relax as I score point after point!"

A droplet of sweat slowly slides down as Tsuna starts to chuckle nervously.

Then Reborn spots a few teenage boys in the distance.

He jumps down from his referee chair and slowly skips towards the few boys playing volleyball.

"Oh come on. That fucking ball was so damn obvious even a blind man could have caught it. You dumbass!"

The voice belonged to a blue haired man (or teenager XD) with sharply defined facial features. His muscles very tight and tanned. He had well developed biceps, two rows of chocolate abs, and pert brown nipples. The wet speedos clung to his abdominal area, and a trail of blue pubes decorated the top of it. The outline of his fucktool was evident, and even when not erected, measured a whopping 4-5inches.

"You asshole. It was your fucking fault that made me miss the ball! You blocked my way at the crucial moment! You FUCKING-"

This voice belonged to a orange haired teenager. Tanned and toned, he had biceps, although not comparable to the blue haired one, still, they were decent. He too, had two rows of chocolate abs and he wore a pair of white speedos, through which was slightly transparent. The outline of his member measured 4-5inches, and it was in a semi erected form. For what reason(I know not. Hehe.)

"Okay guys… Stop fighting already. Look.. There a baby walking towards us."

_I looked at the baby skipping in tiny steps towards us. This was no ordinary baby. Something was quite off._

(Note: 'I' here refers to Shion who has already been described as an OC in one of the chapters of this story.)

Then the baby spoke. The orange haired and the blue haired guys were taken aback.

"WHAT THE FUCK A BABY CAN TALK?" Both of them shouted for the whole world to hear.

"Would you guys wanna play volleyball? We're missing people and I thought you could fill in."

Both of them were still in silent shock. I spoke.

"Well, I'm fine with it. You guys, wanna play?" I asked.

"Well…" Both of them were quite hesitating.

I immediately answered,"Yeah they're playing."

"Bu-but!" The oranged haired teenager started to retort.

"It seems like they are willing, yes? Shall we proceed then?" I interrupted abruptly.

"Ok then, follow me~" Reborn answered.

_Reborn thought silently while skipping along, "This man… he is not as simple as he looks. There is more to him then just this. Never mind. Let's see what will happen next before I do anything. He wasn't even shocked that a baby could talk. And to freely control these two as well… He must have some power."_

"But first, could we go to the changing room for awhile? I would like to have a change of swimwear. These.. swimming shorts are far too difficult to move about. I need to ask these two along as well. I need them to do something for me. Please excuse us for a second."

"Oh. Ok. I'll be waiting at the referee chair. When you're ready you can come along and I'll introduce you guys."

"Ok thanks little baby." I watched as he slowly skipped back to the group of people at the makeshift court.

I scanned the makeshift court where there were a group of people standing. I noticed a silver haired boy talking to a brown haired boy with weird spiky hair.

_I thought. This baby… and that boy. They are not the average people. Something's off._

-Back at the changing room-

I slammed both of them with both of my palms on their heaving chests onto the wall.

"Both of you, better listen up. You should know what'll happen if something like that happens again. I don't want any hesitation in your actions, you understand?"

"Right.. we understand already." The orange haired guy spoke.

"Yeah.. so let us go already you fucking asshole." The blue haired guy retorted.

"Oh Grimmjow… I see you've learnt to talk back, eh? Okay then…"

"Ichigo." I let go of the orange haired guy and said," Go on to the volleyball session… I'll be there as soon as I'm done with this bastard over here."

"R-right." He changed a pair of speedos and ran to the makeshift court.

"What the fuck are you doing? Let-me-go you asshole!" Grimmjow's hands gripped tightly onto my right arm, struggling in futile attempt to release himself.

"It's useless. My arm has been enhanced by the miraculous powers of the sun's energy. Nothing you do can help you now. Now then… time for your punishment."

I threw him into the corner of the changing cubicle, and he used his hand and swiped away the tiny trickle of blood down his chin.

"Tsk. So weak. How delicious you must look now." I sneered.

"Like you know anything you asshole." Grimmjow answered.

"My my, getting cheeky, aren't you… Not good. Your mouth needs a thorough washing."

I gripped his face with my thumb and my forefinger and slowly brought it close to mine.

"Well then.. shall we begin?" I licked his cheek slowly up to his earlobe, and chewed on it slightly.

"You..a-asshole, ahhhhh-" He was interrupted halfway.

Slowly I brought his lips close to mine, and we engaged in a tongue fight. My tongue eventually won, and I slowly took in the sugary taste inside of his mouth. My tongue explored it all, and I bit his lip, sending jolts of electricity down his body, I parted my mouth from his, and my hands went down to his already erected and throbbing cock, measuring a full 10 inches. My hand rubbed it from outside of the speedos, which looked like it was going to split out of immense pressure. My other free hand pushed his head towards mine and we started kissing again.

My hand rubbed his tool slowly and playfully, eliciting moans from the blue haired man. Then, I lowered myself and came face to face with the overgrown tool, and pulled down the speedos to reveal the blue cotton candy deco-ed candy cane.

"You..bas-tard-ahhhh-" Grimmjow winced and moaned loudly as my mouth slowly lowered onto the tool.

I enveloped the soft rod with my lips and slowly licked the salty droplets that were leaking from the slit of the mushrrom head. My tongue travelled further and inserted itself into the slit, eliciting moans from the blue haired man. Slowly, I bobbed my head up and down the pace faster and faster. Skin rubbed against skin, and soon my mouth became a pool of warmth as Grimmjow's tool got warmer and tighter.

"Uhh-ahhhhhh- you..…it-ahhhhh-" Grimmjow's hands were placed on my head and lightly gripping my hair.

I went faster and faster, and deep throated his rod in deep gulps, taking in all the essence that was leaking from the member.

"O-oh shit-stop it y-you b-bastard-ahhhhh!"

He moaned and shouted as he reached the top of his climax. His rod went into a frenzied motion, and started to jerk and shoot jet after jet of cum into my mouth and on his and my body. I swallowed the creamy substance and told him,"This isn't over yet… Your mouth isn't cleansed yet."

"Fuc-fuck y-you.. ahh..ha…ha…" He weakly protested.

I used his hands and slowly pulled down my speedos to reveal a black cotton candy deco-ed candy cane, a leaking 8 inches.

"Suck on this." I pushed Grimmjow's head violently down onto my tool, making him choke and gag on on it.

All his protests were muffled as I slowly thrust my hips, making him deep throat me gulp after gulp.

His tongue played around like a serpent, licking the mushroom head and darting into the slit time after time, eliciting moans from me and jolts of electricity slowly traversing down my spine.

He sucked on it like a straw, and extracted every drop of precum that was leaking out from the slit.

I moaned loudly, and continue the hip thrusting in time with his blowjob.

Gag after gag, he slowly got used to it, and began bobbing his head up and down at a faster rate, making me moan and jerk my hip forward.

Slowly, the heat in my abdomen pooled into one massive spring, and shot jets of pure white cum relentlessly into his open mouth and on his face.

He licked clean the cum that was on my rod, and said,"You bastard. You know I had a weakness for this kinda things."

"Well..ha..ha…, you can't blame me. You guys..came to me for this purpose. Didn't you. Well then… Now your mouth is clean, mind cleaning up and going to the match? You should know something more intense will happen if you don't do so."

"Right. I'll wait and see what you can do then, you asshole." He grinned and walked out to clean up himself.

"Now then… To proceed with my plans…"

-to be continued :)


	8. Progression

New chapter after a very long hiatus! : sorry for making a fail PWP. ): and the plot here is very fail. ): after effects of not writing for 2 years/more/less.

And my vocab is shrinking. I apologise for lousy description and lousy plot. (again)

I made my way to the volleyball match area, surveying the surroundings.

"Good. There aren't any people except for that little baby's family and us. Great chance." I thought.

"Ah! You're here. We can start the match, right?" The baby broke the uneasy atmostphere.

"Oh..sure sure. Let's begin. Can I pick the people to go against Grimm and Ichigo?" I asked.

"Sure you can!" The baby toddled off, and went to explain to the members.

"And so this match will be 3v3, with Ryohei, Yamamoto and Tsuna on the Vongola Team, and Shion, Grimmjaw and Ichigo on the other team! If both sides are ready, START!" Reborn blew the tiny green whistle.

I signaled to Grimmjaw and Ichigo. We planned beforehand on how to deal with them.

Ichigo would try to block, Grimmjaw to spike. Me, I would be the one doing all the other stuff.

"Excuse me Ref, could we use our ball?" I offered.

"Oh. If you wanna then use it." The little baby agreed, surprisingly.

I took the ball out of the bag. The colours were vibrant, black and gold lines stretched along the hemispherical surface of the ball, the surface a rough, sandy sensation. The ball was made not to play, but for a total different reason altogether.

I passed the ball the Grimmjaw, where he spiked the ball hard enough to hit the tanned boxer guy on the other side of the field. He fell over, rolled and got up, seemingly unaffected by the whole impact.

"That guy.. is not normal. But the effects will kick in soon." I snickered.

Spikes and passes were exchanged, but the match was hardly proceeding. We were tied to a 5 to 5 point match, and everyone was getting tired. The tall baseball guy on the other side, and the boxer guy were both pretty much exhausted.

"What's…with this feeling.. My energy's being sapped…" Ryohei panted.

"Senpai..me too.. this match's weird. It's too weird. Something's wrong.." Yamamoto's eyes slowly began to dilate. His legs turned into jelly and he slowly fell to the ground on all fours, struggling to get back up.

Ryohei pulled him up, but he himself was drained. His energy sapped, his sweat dripping as if a tap had just released a torrent of water down on him. He, too, fell down into a heap. Tsuna, seeing what happened, rushed over to their side.

"Our plan is working." I whispered to my two boys. They nodded slightly.

"Shall we begin then?" Ichigo asked.

"We shall. While the rest are fooled by our illusion, you two kidnap the baseball kid and the boxer kid, and I proceed to make our escape a smooth one." I snapped my fingers.

The floor loosened and a tiny crack appeared, releasing a bright violet mist that enveloped the field, clouding the baby and the other members.

"W-what's happening? I can't…breathe…" Tsuna coughed vigorously.

"Tsuna, this is no ordinary mist, take care not to inhale it! Go protect the girls and the others!" Reborn ordered.

"Onisan and Yamamoto san need help too!" He frantically tried to pull the two collapsed boys out of the mist."

I rushed in, locking eyes with Tsuna.

"You. Will. Not. Touch. Them." I stared deep into his hazel brown pupils, unleashing hypnotic waves into them. His eyes dilated, and turned a brilliant shade of red. His arms grew weak and went limp. His knees crumbled, and he fell into a slump onto the sand.

I kicked a cloud of sand up, and my two boys hauled the boxer boy and the baseball boy onto their shoulders, and the sand whirled into a magnificent tornado of bright, golden dust, which surrounded us and shattered into millions of glass.

"The plan has succeeded."

Reborn hurriedly cleared the surroundings, using Leon as a giant fan. Everyone was coughing, gasping for air. Tsuna laid on the sand, his eyes a permanent vermillion. Reborn then scuttled over to Tsuna, and smacked him with a ten ton hammer.

"W-wh-whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Tsuna jolted awake, the vermillion fading from his eyes.

"You okay?" Reborn asked.

"I-I…where's Oni-san and Yamamoto-san?" He looked around, obviously still feeling the aftereffects of the impact by the hammer.

"They've been taken away. I should have taken precautions ever since they started the match. Luckily you weren't affected."

"Affected? By what?"

"That ball that man used. The surface is made of a deadly liquid that seeps into the body bit by bit through contact. It causes the numbing of senses of your body, and finally saps your energy away, rendering you useless to do anything."

"T-then why wasn't I… oh…" It dawned on him. The ball was either mostly handled by Ryohei or Yamamoto. They were afraid the ball would be too difficult for Tsuna to catch or spike, and seeing how important he was they couldn't risk him getting hurt.

"Oni-san…Yamamoto-san…" He mumbled.

"Alright, you're fine aren't you? Now we have to take action. We don't know what those people are, what kind of powers they have or what motive they have for wanting to kidnap Ryohei and Yamamoto, but one thing's for sure; they're in need of dire help." Reborn said.

Tsuna clenched his fist into a tight ball, his anger wrapping him like a thin veil. He won't forgive these people. He had to save them.

"There. Put them there. I have several experiments to put them through. Vital ones." I commanded.

"You'll get your rewards later." Grimmjaw and Ichigo nodded, and went out of the room.

The two boys laid on the bed, blindfolded and naked.

I smiled.

"Now… Who's ready for some fun?"

Well… end of the new chap. Boring and unexciting. Well.. I won't request for reviews or whatever; I'm pretty sure my "supporters" if there are any left, would pretty much get bored. :/ Send in suggestions on how and what kind of torture methods you want me to implement. :D –yes I know I sound like a masochist- and what kinda things you wanna see in the next chap. I'll churn out everything within an hour(1 hour per chap is fun) and I'll continue writing to make up for my long hiatus. :D I love you guys. Just send the suggestions to the reviews section, or PM me. : I'm always willing to torture these boys :D

Btw, Ryohei's waiting for me now~ Byeeeeee.

He's all tied up and muffled up in my room. Brb. I have hard matters to attend to. –evil grin-

Signing off, dated 2/4/2012.

Oh and… p.s: I promise to reward you readers with a smut chapter full of SMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUT after I get my suggestions. Don't worry, no more hiatus. :D just plain PWP. I know you people aren't decent. You read this = you dirty people. No worries. I love you dirty people. :D


	9. More PWP SMUT

I looked at the two people on the bed. Fresh, young men, all naked in their glory, both silent and unconscious.

The taller teenager had a slim body, fit, but the muscle lines were evident. His body was athletic, but not as comparable to the other teenager. The gray haired teenager lying on the other side was muscular, with well defined pectoral muscles, and abs. His arms were of well defined detail, and his tool a large one. The other teenager could be comparable, but his tool was smaller.

I carried the black haired teenager, and placed him on a metal pole, akin to one found in a hangman game. His hands were held by the noose, him suspended by that alone. His feet were bounded by a tightly coiled rope. His eyes were covered by a pristine, untainted white blindfold.

"Very good… very delectable indeed.. I shall have my fun with them first… before going to onto more pressing matters…" I licked my lips.

From the sides of the bed I brought iron cuffs, with symbols engraved intricately on the surfaces. I took away the ropes binding the grey haired teenager's hands and feet, and put in place the iron cuffs, of which the teenager would appear to be in a X position of sorts.

My fingers slowly ran across the muscled body, caressing every dip and inch of hard, smooth muscle. It was then he started to awaken.

"Mmmfmm! Mffmmmmfm!" He struggled to communicate with muffled cries.

His eyes blinked open, filled with instant panic, and darted them to his comrade on the opposite side of the room. He widened his eyes, and turned to stare at me, his fury burning a steady trail into my mind.

I slowly took off his gag.

"What is this?! Where am I?!" He shouted.

"I am not obliged to answer." My finger slowly trailed from the dip in his pecs, down to his navel.

"Mmmm-ahh- S-stop…" His mouth opened and gave a deep, unwilling moan.

"Wh-why are you- AH!"

My hand gave him a sudden jerk on his member, sending pulsating shocks upwards his body.

"Wh-why are you doing this…Let.. Go…" He moaned pitifully.

"Until I get my fun… your desires will not be granted. Unless you satisfy me." My mouth hovered dangerously beside his ear.

"Wh-what do you-AH!"

I groped his pec, and suckled on it, making him release grunts and moans, his body arching in painful pleasure. His member started to rise, a proud mast upon his crown of grey pubic hair.

"P-please- AH! S-stop…" He begged.

"But your body doesn't seem to want to stop. It seems to desire more." I smiled. My mouth continued to suckle on his pert nipple, my other hand on his leaking tool, wet and sticky. Slowly I inserted a finger into his slit.

"N-no! P-PLEASE- N-NO-AH!" He cried out in pain and pleasure. His body shuddered as waves of ecstasy tore him apart, shocking him time after time. His guttural moans evident of his imminent release.

I lifted my mouth from his nipple, and took my finger out from his tool.

"Still hard and wet… very delectable."

He whimpered, saliva sliding down his cheeks. His pupils were starting to dilate wildly as lust rampaged through them, making him pant hard.

"Ah..ha…ah…ha…"

I looked upon the sweating boy, my eyes slowly scanned my prey. I set my eyes on the two hard pecs, and begun to straddle the boy from his waist up. My tool lying in between his pecs, I used my hands to grope them, push them together, such that the pecs would be squeezing my tool.

"Ah! A-ahhhh!" He moaned, and he shifted his eyes to look at the scene. He widened them, and then shut them tight.

"Please…S-stop! Wh-why are you doing this?!" He pleaded with futile effort.

I thrust my hard cock between the mounds of hard muscle, obviously oblivious to the cries of the teenager. With every moment of friction in the hard, sweaty pecs, I became closer to cumming.

As I reached my climax, I stopped groping him, and forced his head to the front, and forced his eyes open with my hands. I came hands free, jets of cum launching and slapping him hard in his face, and some into his mouth.

His half lidded eyes which were rampant with lust, became dilated. Cum streaked across his mouth and his cheeks.

I moved down to his still hard cock, and brushed my ass against it, earning a few bucks of his hips. He was very close to releasing, and needed just that one last trigger.

I started to grind my ass against his cock, immersing him in waves of pleasure, making him moan unwillingly, his body shifting now and then to lust's graceful manipulation.

I continued grinding, and started to bite on his neck, suckling on spots of skin.

Until suddenly, he rocked and bucked his hips vigourously, jets of cum shooting out of his cock rapidly. He shuddered, and gave a loud moan and grunted heavily, panting. Cum splashed onto my back and his pelvic area, leaving us in a sticky mess.

Slowly I proceeded to put my tongue in his mouth. He resisted, and soon he relented, and let himself immerse into the kiss.

"Now that's a good boy… Ryohei…" I whispered into his ears.

His eyes shut tight, tears flowing down, and turned his head to face the other side.

"Now… it's time to test my new toy.. On your friend over there…"

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Ryohei shouted.

"I didn't know you had this much left in you…" I stood up, staring at Ryohei.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH MY COMRADE!" He shouted. His arms and legs struggled against the grip of the chains.

"It's useless…" I said to him.

My fingers deftly danced along the keypad on the wall, and a remote appeared. I clicked the smooth purple buttons on the small black box.

Tentacles appeared from the sides of the iron rack, all slimy, blue tentacles starting to caress the other unconscious boy's body.

"N-NO! STOP IT!" Ryohei shouted from the bed.

"Why should I? This is entertainment."

Ryohei's eyes widened as the tentacles slowly latched themselves onto the other boy's nipples, suckling and absorbing a blue substance. The other tentacles twirled around him like tendrils, one gripping onto his limp tool, pumping it. The others spreading his legs apart, ripping the binded rope into shreds.

"STOP IT!" Ryohei pleaded in agony.

"You are in no obligation to say anything, Ryohei." I snapped at him.

Ryohei silently watched as his friend's body was humiliated, slowly and slowly.

"Please…stop it… I'll.. I'll do anything. Please…" He gritted his teeth, tears flowing down.

"Anything?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Anything. I'll do anything." He pleaded.

"Can't say no to a hunk like you." I pressed the button, and the tentacles retracted themselves, leaving a very wet Yamamoto at the rack.

"You said, anything, right." I confirmed with Ryohei.

"Yes." His expression darkened.

I walked over to Yamamoto, and used to fingers to hold his chin up. I licked his neck, and suckled on a lip.

"Very well… since tentacle play isn't allowed… I would suppose I'd have to extract the essence myself."

Ryohei watched as I started to violate the unconscious Yamamoto.

"YOU BASTARD!" He shouted.

"It's not like you can do anything about it. You're all tied up. Pity." I scorned him.

I stood behind Yamamoto, both my hands groping his pecs, flicking his nipples.

"Nnngh…" Yamamoto whimpered.

"Great… it seems like you're awake." I used a hand and turned his blindfolded face towards me. I licked his face slowly, earning a soft moan.

"N-no.. s-stop…Senpai…Wh-where.."

Ryohei was silent.

My left hand groped Yamamoto's pec, squeezing it hard and tight, while my right hand reached down to his tool, slowly stroking, pulling and squeezing it. The youth slowly got hard, his tool leaking precum furiously, coating my hand in warm, sticky substance.

"N-no…please.. wh-what.. AH!" Yamamoto whimpered, his weak cries for help slowly muffled by his own lust.

I forcefully thrust my own cock into his tight, virgin hole, making Yamamoto stream tears from his face. He moaned, screamed, and shuddered several times.

Ryohei kept silent. His face turned away from the cruel violation. He could not comprehend why this was happening, why he couldn't have the strength to save his comrade from being violated. He tried hard to release himself from the iron chains, but felt his powers to resist getting absorbed every time he tried to use them. Unknowningly, he slowly felt his manhood rising, the moans of Yamamoto and the heavy panting, and the slapping of the man's thighs against Yamamoto's ass.

He knew this was wrong, but his body wouldn't listen. He closed his eyes as Yamamoto's painful screams tore through his ears, the constant pleas for the man to stop, the occasional moans impaling his very conscience.

Ryohei was helpless.

I saw how Ryohei was reacting, and a very positive one at that. I then sped up the fucking process, slamming into Yamamoto as high speeds, and soon came close to climax.

Yamamoto screamed in agony, tears cascading down his face, his constant begging and pleas to stop were futile. I was drowning in lust and gripped by pleasure.

"P-please- AH! S-stop-AH!" Yamamoto whimpered.

All that served to make me even hornier. I slammed one final time and released my load into the rain guardian's ass, leaving it to leak.

Yamamoto reached climax as well, and I took care to milk him clean by jerking him off cleanly several times.

His pupils became a dull blue colour, and he hung limp at the rack.

I proceeded to a hard and horny Ryohei, whose face was stained with tears.

"Why…Why are you doing this…" He sobbed uncontrollably.

I wiped off his tears, and said.

"Don't cry… You will learn to enjoy this in time to come…" I whispered beside his ear.

His eyes widened in shock when I slowly moved down, my mouth closing on his hardened manhood.

"A-ahhh-ugh-AH!" He bucked his hips.

I wrapped my mouth around the thick and huge cock, my tongue darting in the slit and swirling the cock around in my mouth. I suckled on it, eliciting moans and groans of pleasure from an unwilling sun guardian.

The more I sucked, the more I milked from him. He bucked his hips time and again, moaning unwillingly, and with each buck coming closer to his climax.

"Ahh..ugh-AH!" His whole body shuddered, and jets of cum shot from his cock, filling my mouth with his essence.

I took the load with ease, swallowing every single drop, and continued to suck his cock clean and dry, milking it completely.

"Hah…ha…ha.." Ryohei's eyes turned a dull grey, and panted vigourously.

I wiped my lips.

"Very nice… very nice…" I got myself clothed, and called for my two boys.

"Grimmjow and Ichigo, come and retrieve the hostages. They need to be… refueled… In the meantime… you can play with them as you please."

"Yes sir." The replies came fast.

I licked my lips.

_Now… it's not going to be long before I gain more power._

I broke into hysterical laughter.

A/N: I'm so sorry for dragging this chapter for so long! As compensation I've decided to try my best to make this one long smut chapter. Yes, plot is fail, and Ryohei might be a bit OOC, but please do review and tell me how I could improve or anything. I did promise suggestions, but I forgot about them while writing so I am very sorry to whoever I agreed to. I will try to include the suggestions in the next chapter, which will be smut as well… Idk about the overdose of PWP though..

And Shion is main antagonist, while the rest are.. pretty must supporting. You should know the protags: Yama and Ryo.

Thank you for your support. (If any),

Shion.


End file.
